Tukarese Democratic Union
The Tukarese Democratic Union (Tuk. União Democrática Tukarêse) is a political party that was active in Tukarali between 3283 and 3354 and has been refounded in 3362. History The Tukarese Democratic Union was originally founded as the Tukarali Democratic Underground, a resistance movement to the Fascist state dominated by the Staton family that had existed in Tukarali since 3256. Despite attempts at intimidation by the regime, the Tukarali Democratic Underground nominated Geoffrey Thornalley as their presidential candidate in the 3284 election and went on to win the presidency as well as a parliamentary majority in their first ever election. For most of its history the TDU stood in contest to the representatives of the former Staton regime which continued their party under various names until 3345. When the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali was established in 3354, the majority of the TDU membership voted to suspend the party's activity indefinitely. Some of the members opposed to this decision gravitated towards the Alliance of Liberals and Progressives, while others have applied to join the Society of Patriots. Reestablishment The Tukarese Democratic Union was refounded in 3362 under the leadership of Getulio Araya. In 3366, the TDU won a landslide victory in the elctions and Araya was electcted President of the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali. In April 3367, parliament declared the reestablishment of the Democratic Republic of Tukarali. The Democratic Republic continued the presidential system of government inherited by the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali until the 3372 election, when the parliamentary system was reestablished. With this finalization of the reestablishment process, Araya took over the recreated post of Chancellor of the Democratic Republic, while Julia Guterres was elected to the once more mostly representative position of President. For the following ten years, the government under Chancellor Araya continued the difficult process of cosolidating the Democratic Republic by incremental reforms, and in 3382 Araya yielded the office of Chancellor to Gerard Thomas, who had held various ministerial positions in Araya's cabinets, most recently that of Minister of Finance. At the next election in 3384, however, the Tukarese Democratic Union now led by Thomas lost power to a new grouping calling itself the Most Serene House of Valdiza which seeked to supersede the Democratic Republic by a new monarchy under the newly emerged House of Valdiza. However, the new group failed to win the requisite 2/3 majority to be able to unilaterally establish a new system of government and were restricted to introducing a variety of measures designed to lay the groundwork for a monarchy. Presumably with the aim of winning an increased majority, the De Valdiza government called a snap election for December 3387, which they lost to the Tukarese Democratic Union which was now led by José Magalhães. Being caught somewhat unawares by the early election, Magalhães only managed to form a new cabinet in March 3388. by which time the House of Valdiza had disappeared from the political scene just as fast as it had emerged. Magalhães maintained his position as Chancellor unchallenged until he ceded that office in 3403. The following year, in 3404, he was elected to the mostly representative position of President of the Democratic Republic, while the TDU under his successor as Chancellor, Guálter Basurto, once more won the parliamentary election without any competition, a feat which was repeated in 3408. Ideology Originally founded as a broad movement ranging from national conservatives to revolutionary socialists, the uniting force for the Tukarese Democratic Union was the opposition to the Staton-personalist Fascist regime, which seemed ignorant of any aspects of the indigenous cultures of Tukarali. After the TDU had first won an election, the centrist and moderate conservative groups within the TDU soon became dominant. This tendency became even more marked after founding chairman Geoffrey Thornalley, who was generally regarded as a liberal, retired from politics. By 3310, the party was firmly established as a center-right and regionalist force. Leadership The party is officially lead by the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Union chaired by its President. The President of the Council chaired all meetings of the party executive and was officially designated as leader by the party statutes. However, in reality the most influential position for most of the TDU's existence turned out to be that of the Leader of the Parliamentary Party. This development was not unexpected, given that the Parliamentary Party Leader always took the office of Chancellor (Head of Government) whenever the TDU had won sufficient votes to claim this position. This distribution of influence did only change when Tukarali switched back to a presidential system and the party ended its ban on the Head of State holding party offices. After the reestablishment of the the De4mocratic Republic the TDU once more instituted the internal ban on the President of the Democratic Republic holding any party offices. However, unlike during the time before 3354, the offices of President of the Council and Leader of the Parliamentary Party can now be combined, which has so far been the case between 3372 and 3382, and between 3397 and 3403. Chairman of the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Revolution * Geoffrey Thornalley (3283 - 3291) Presidents of the Council of the Tukarese Democratic Union * Geoffrey Thornalley (3291 - 3301) * Salomon Monzon (3301 - 3304) * Sebastiano Gallano (3304 - 3312) * Ganbataar Bat-Erdene (3312 - 3318) * Cornelius Tang (3318 - 3333) * Sanjaasürengiin Altankhuyag (3333 - 3339) * Percival Argüello (3339 - 3349) * Marisol Paresi (3349 - 3354) * Getulio Araya (3362 - 3397) * José Magalhães (3397 - 3404) * Diogo Coelho (3404- 3412) * Inigo Araya (3412 -) Leaders of the Parliamentary Party * Kristof Rivers (3284 - 3289) * Edmund Chu (3289 - 3295) * Guo Gilberto Araya (3295 - 3308) * Lionel Ning (3308 - 3312) * Sebastiano Gallano (3312 - 3330) * Marisol Paresi (3330 - 3349) * Andreas Magbantay (3349 - 3354) * Aurelia Morino (3366 - 3372) * Getulio Araya (3372 - 3382) * Gerard Thomas (3382 - 3384) * José Magalhães (3384 - 3403) * Guálter Basurto (3403 - 3412) * Adão Machado (3412 -) Public Officials Heads of State President of the Democratic Republic * Geoffrey Thornalley, (November 3284 - August 3291) * Leo Johnson, (August 3291 - August 3295) * Vilhelmo Magbantay, (August 3297 - August 3301) * Salomon Monzon, (June 3304 - November 3308) * Guo Gilberto Araya, (November 3308 - November 3312) * Lionel Ning, (November 3312 - November 3316) * Ganbataar Bat-Erdene, (June 3318 - May 3323) * Rena Surab, (May 3323 - May 3327) * Puntsagiin Bayar, (May 3327 - May 3331) * Sanjaasürengiin Altankhuyag, (November 3339 - November 3344) * Andreas Magbantay, (November 3344 - December 3345) * Getulio Araya, (April 3366 - May 3372) * Julia Guterres, (May 3372 - April 3380) * João Tepper, (April 3380 - April 3384) * Manoel Jobim (December 3387 - April 3396) * Hélder Olazábal (April 3396 - April 3404) * José Magalhães (April 3404 -) Ulsyn Yerönkhiilögch * Andreas Magbantay, (December 3345 - April 3349) * Marisol Paresi, (April 3349 - April 3354) Heads of Government Chancellor * Edmund Chu, (3291 - 3295) * Guo Gilberto Araya, (3297 - 3301, 3304 - 3308) * Lionel Ning, (3308 - 3312) * Sebastiano Gallano (3312 - 3318, 3323 - 3330) * Marisol Paresi (3330 - 3345) * Getulio Araya, (3372 - 3382) * Gerard Thomas (3382 - 3384) * José Magalhães (3388 - 3403) * Guálter Basurto (3403 -) Ulsyn Yerönkhii Said * Marisol Paresi (3345 - 3349) Category:Political parties in Tukarali